The Life OF Eclare
by brittneybaker
Summary: Will Clare and Eli do something they will regret later?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so i am sorry if it is really bad.**

**Chapter 1- Clare's POV**

"Do you love me?" I asked Eli while we were staring at the stars on my ceiling. My parents weren't home, as usual, so it we didn't have to worry about being caught alone in my room.

"How could you ask me that? You already know the answer." When I didn't answer immediately he got upset. "Wait, you didn't doubt that I loved you did you, Clare?"

"Yeah I did, only because you never say it."

"Neither do you." I could tell with the tone in his voice that he didn't want to argue, but I had to tell him how I feel.

"But I have said it before. You haven't."

"That is because when I say it I want it to be the right time and the right place. Not because you want me to say it."

"Ok. That is a good answer. I guess I don't have any reason to be mad at you then, do I?" I could feel him shake his head no, but I didn't want to look him in the eyes after that. I feel like an idiot. How could I doubt that he loved me? Just the way he acts around me should have told me that he loved me.

There was another question that I have wanted to ask for a long time now but I didn't want it to seem like I loved him too much. "You'll never leave me, will you?" I didn't want to ask that question but it is something i have to ask. I don't want what happened with KC to happen again.

"Why would I leave you? I want you to be in my life forever"

"Until the day we die?"

"Even longer than that."

I hate when he gets all lovey like that. I always end up crying because it is so unlike him to say things like that. "I can see that too." I said trying to hold back the tears. I don't like for him to see me cry. Is that a girl think or is it just me? Either way I fall even more in love with him when he talks romantic like that.

Me holding back my tears didn't work. He knew I was about to cry. He pulled me up into a tight hug and wouldn't let go. He held me for over an hour. When he finally let go I was fine. There wasn't even the slightest hint of sadness left in me. I didn't want to cry. That is one of the millions of reasons that I love him so much. He always know how to make me feel better.

"Are we ok now? Do you need me to stay with you tonight? Cause I can stay if you need me?"

"No you should go home. I don't want to get you in trouble with your mom."

"She is not even going to be home for another week. She won't even know that I am here." A little part of me didn't want him to stay. What if I did something that scared him away, all because he wanted to stay the night with me? But there was a big part on me that wanted him to stay the night, to hold me tight all night. I guess he is staying the night.

"Ok. Do you want to go to your house and get some clothes? Or do you want to sleep in a pair of my sweats?"

"As cute as you look in your sweats, I don't think they will fit me. They may be a little to short. So, I think I should get you in your pajamas and then I can go get clothes and come right back."

"Can I come with you? I don't feel like being alone right now."

"Yeah you can come. Lets just be quick so we can keep you out of the cold as much as possible." He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Then we headed to Morty and were on our way to his house.

"It feels like forever since I have been to your house. I don't like that your mom doesn't like me."

"She may not like you but she likes that you make me happy. That seems to be all she cares about. And she knows that even though she doesn't like you I do, so she will never try to break us up. I already told her if she tries I was gone and she wouldn't see me again." I like how he isn't afraid to talk to his mom like that. If I talked to my mom that way I would be grounded forever.

"At least she isn't here right now. That would make thing so awkward.

"Ok. Wait down here and I will be right back with a bag of clothes.

Ha gave me a kiss and ran up the stairs to his room. I have only been in his room a few times. Each time his mom walked in on us while we were laying on his bed. His mom takes everything to seriously. We haven't gone farther than making out. She is making a big deal out of us cuddling. But we do have really heated make out sessions.

"Are you ready to go?" He was walking down the stairs with a small bag full of stuff. He also bad two small boxes. What was he up tp?

"Yeah. What's with the boxes?"

"Nothing. You will find out later." He looked like he was up to something. When he gets up to something he will not let anyone find out until it is all over. I have to know that are in the boxes.

"Let's just get back to my house before my mom gets home from the fundraiser. And maybe we should part Morty down the street so she doesn't see when she gets home. I do not need any more drama from her." He put the boxes in his bag and grabbed my hand and led me to Morty. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long night.

**please review and tell me what you think. no matter how bad you think it is i want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Elis POV**

We got back to her house a little later than we both would have liked. Her mom was supposed to be back from the fundraiser at 10:00, it was almost 11:00. Thank God her mom isn't home yet. She would kill me if she saw me waling in her house with a bag of clothes. And despite popular belief, I like my life. If I didn't have it I wouldn't have Clare. She would tell Clare that she could never see me again. I couldn't handle loosing another girl that I love.

"I wonder what is taking my mom so long. She is usually home from fundraisers by now."

"Relax, the fundraiser probably just ran late. Don't worry about your mom. She is a big girl, she can handle herself. Ok, what do you want to do tonight? I am open to anything."

"Well, first I want a kiss." She said while reaching up to grab my collar so she could pull me down to eye level. When we were close enough, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up so her legs were around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stated running her fingers through my hair. Then out lips met. I took the kiss one step farther. I walked up to the nearest wall and pressed our bodies against it. At that moment, it was perfect. Out bodies melted together neither of us wanting to move. Clare's fingers were tightly weaved through my hair. The pressure making the kiss that much better. We kissed like that for a few minutes. The sexual tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. That is why I pulled away. if I wouldn't have pulled away I would have tried to go farther. Clare is very strict on her "no sex until marriage" thing. Sometimes it is really hard to stick to, especially when we kiss like this, but I love her so I am willing to do anything.

"Whats wrong?" Clare asked. "Did I do something wrong?" I wasn't looking her in the eyes but I could tell she was upset.

"No, Clare. You were perfect. It's just that I … want to have sex with you. But I don't want to be the one that breaks your vow with God. If we kept going I don't think I would be able to stop myself. I couldn't live with myself." That has to be the hardest thing I have ever said.

"Eli I love you and I am willing to do anything to prove that to you." That's when I noticed her hand and what that hand was missing.

"Where is your purity ring?" This can't be good.

"I took it off. There is no point in my wearing it is I don't want to be pure anymore. I don't even know why I have it in the first place. I only wear it for my parents."

"Clare I know you. You don't want to be impure. When we met you told me that you had no intention of being impure. Now you just want to throw it all away?

"It wouldn't be bad if I wanted it and I didn't regret it afterwards.

"But you will regret it after. After I had sex for the first time I was a wreck. There was nothing I wanted more than being able to take it back and make it so it never happeded. I don't want that to happen to you."

We sat there for a few minutes while she considered what I just said "Fine, we won't have sex tonight. But I do have two conditions." Oh, god. This is not going to be good. "First, I am not going to put my ring back on. I refuse to."

"You don't have to put your ring on. I am going to keep it just in case you want it back." That was reasonable, right? "What is your second condition?"

"I want you to be my first. I know what you are going to say. I just want my fist time to with someone that I love with all of my heart. And I don't think it is possible for me to love someone as much as I love you. I don't want to wait until we are married. You know damn well that you don't want to wair until we are old enough to get married. That is years away." damn it! Why does she always have to be right? I know I don't want to wait for marriage to have sex with the girl I love. But it was the right thing to do. Why does life have to be so freaking confusing?

"You are right. I don't want to wait until we get married. But we decided already that we weren't doing it tonight. It will happen though. Not in the very near future, but soon. In a couple of months, maybe. I do want your fist time to be special."

"Thank you, Eli. You are the best boyfriend that anyone could ever ask for." She gave me another kiss and unwrapped her legs from around my waist and I set you down on the ground. "Maybe we should go upstairs before your mom gets home and kills us both." I grabbed my bag in my left hand and Clares hand in the right. She led me back up to her room. Where we would spend the night together. Not doing anything that we would regret in the morning.

**Sorry if you didn't like it. Still getting in the hand of writing in their POV's. review and tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas for chapter 3 I am open to any ideas. thanks for reading.  
**


	3. Authors note

Hey guys. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been planning school activity after school activity. And on top of that I have been sick. I don't want anyone to think that I have forgotten about this story. I have just been too busy to update. I had a free minute so I thought I would fill everyone in. I have the story written in my notebook I just have to type it up when I have more time. Thanks for sticking with me even though I have been a horrible author. I will post the story when I have more than a minute to update. Again sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Clares POV

I led Eli up to my room after he turned me down even after I threw myself at him. It either means he doesn't love me like that or he respects me to much to have sex. Whatever reason it is, its going to get really old. I told him I wanted to. The way he was acting made it seem like he wanted to. I guess I don't understand he body language.

"Clare?" Eli said bringing me back to reality. "Where did you go just now?"

"No where just la la land. Let's get ready for bed." I said while walking over to my dresser where I kept my pajamas. I knew what pair I wanted to wear. Alli had bought me a pair of blue silk short shorts with a matching tank top for my birthday while I was dating KC. I had never worn them because me and KC broke up not to long later. Now I have Eli and I am positive he will love them. I pulled them out and walked over to my bed and set them down. I looked at Eli to see what he was going to wear. I thought he would have brought a pair of shorts or something. Nope. He was wearing his boxers. Only his boxers. Seeing Eli in his boxers made me blush. I guess he noticed cause he got that evil smirk on his face. That smirk always makes me melt.

"So I am that irresistible? We're going to sleep and you still can keep from blushing? Typical Clare." Even when he makes me feel like an idiot I can help but love him. It may even make me love him more. "I'm going to get a glass of water, do you want anything?" he said with a giggle.

"Apple juice. I think we have some in the fridge. If there isn't any, water will be fine." He walked out of the door and I stood there with my eyes closed and just breathed for a minute. I turned around and started pulling off my pants and put the shorts on. Then I took off my shirt and bra and put on the tank top. I turned around to put my clothes in the hamper behind my door when I saw Eli, jaw open with our drinks.

"How long have you been standing there?" he needs to learn how to not sneak up on people.

"Long enough to see you take your shirt off." Ahh there's that stupid smirk again. I am going to hurt him one day.

"You could at least cough or something to let me know you are watching me."

"Why would I do that? That means that I cant watch you. And that's not fare."

"How about we just go to bed not? Before I stab you with a plastic spoon." He gave me a look like I hurt him. "I'm kidding Eli! I would never stab you with a plastic spoon. I love you to much."

Now he got a smile on his face and walked towards me. He pulled me in for a short but passionate kiss. It was a little awkward since he still had our drinks in his hands. When the kiss was over he handed me my drink and we sat down on my bed. When we are together we never need anything to entertain us. We could honestly stare at the wall and we would be fine. That is one of the things I love about us. Some people might think its weird but it is one of the things that makes us us.

Eli nudged me lightly pulling me out of my mind rambling. "What are you thinking about right not?"

"What makes you think I am thinking about something?"

"Are you serious?" I nodded "When you think your eyes close just a little. Almost until they are slits. And the very tip of your nose scrunches up."

"Fine. I was thinking about how perfect we are."

"How are we perfect? No one thinks we should be together. Well everyone but Alli and Adam. They are way to happy we are together."

"Well I don't care what other people think. All that matters is that we are in love and we are going to be together forever."

"Speaking of being together forever, I have something for you." He got off my bed and walkedover to his bad and pulled out the two boxes he brought from his room. Then he walked back to the bad and sat down infront of me. "I saw this the other day and I thought that you would love it." I opened the first box and it was a beautiful gold charm bracelet with dozens of charms hanging off.

"Oh Eli! It's beautiful!" I said as I pulled it out of the box to have him help me put it on. And of course it fit perfectly around my dainty wrist. "I love it. I'm never going to take it off."

"At least lake if off during your showers and when you sleep. I don't want to see it get ruined."

"Ok. Now what's in the other box?"

"This one I have had for a long time. I saw you looking at it one day and wanted you to have it." I opened the second box to find his sliver skull ring.

"Eli! I love it, but I can't take it. You have had it for years. And I don't think it would fit my fingers. My fingers are smaller than yours."

"I already covered that. I found one of your old rings and took them both into a jewler and had my ring resized. So now you have to take it."

"You have everything all figured out then don't you?" he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my ring finger." I will take it off only when I shower."

"Now that surprises are over, we should really get to bed. You look really tired."

"You're right. I'm exhausted."

We started shifting around the bed to get under the blanket. Eli pulled me close and whispered in my ear "I love you Clare." And I drifted off the sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
